Invasión
by Griffwidgeon
Summary: Es una amenaza, un peligro mayor que cualquier otro y al que nunca se han enfrentado. Cuando el mundo cae, cuando los ejércitos no son suficientes, quizás sean ellos los únicos que puedan detenerles, antes de que todo se de por perdido.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Leía detenidamente cada documento. Llevaban una temporada sin noticias de los mortífagos que aún estaban libres, pero eso no quería decir que estuviesen quietos. Cuando no tenían noticias de ellos quería decir que estaban tramando algo.

―¿Vienes a comer? ―Ron apareció por la puerta de su despacho.

Harry cerró un dossier y lo echó sobre la mesa.

―Claro, esto está muy parado.

Salieron del cuartel de Aurores en dirección al restaurante del Ministerio. Sin embargo, algo los detuvo, un fuerte sonido, como una gran alarma que se oyese en todas partes pero no procediese de ninguna parte.

―¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! ―gritó Ron.

―¡No lo sé! ¡Parece que viene de fuera!

Consiguieron llegar hasta el Atrio y, de ahí, tomaron uno de los elevadores hasta la calle. Una vez salieron de la cabina telefónica falsa, vieron que la calle estaba llena de gente, callada y mirando al cielo, boquiabiertos.

―¿Qué están mirando todos? ―quiso saber Ron, que miraba a los viandantes sin comprender.

―Eh… Ron… Creo que miran a eso.

Ron alzó la mirada, al igual que Harry y todos los presentes en la calle. También quedó boquiabierto. Allí, volando por encima de los edificios, casi por encima de la ciudad, pues era enorme. Era un objeto volante gigantesco, con un diseño casi de pesadilla, en tonos negro y marrón. Casi hecho para intimidar.

―Harry, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Harry no daba crédito. Por sorprendente que pareciese, sabía qué era aquello. Había visto muchas cuando jugaba a escondidas con la videoconsola de Dudley cuando era un niño y no sabía de su condición mágica, aunque en los videojuegos siempre eran poco temibles, no como aquella que volaba lentamente sobre Londres.

―Es… Es una nave espacial.

―¿Una qué?

* * *

Al rato, el Ministerio era un auténtico caos. La gente iba y venía corriendo de todas partes. Harry dedujo que en la superficie debía estar pasando lo mismo. Caminaba detrás del Ministro, acompañado por Ron y por el señor Weasley, este como máximo experto en cuestiones muggles.

―¿Una nave espacial? ¿Qué es eso? ―Kingsley Shackelbolt no entendía ni lo más mínimo a qué se refería Harry.

Harry miró a Arthur, esperando que este pudiese contestar mejor, porque no creía que su mínimo conocimiento sobre videojuegos pudiese ayudar en algo a Kingsley.

Arthur, entonces, habló:

―Es una nave espacial extraterrestre, Kingsley. Un vehículo capaz de viajar por el espacio y que no es de este mundo. Extra-terrestre, que es más allá de la Tierra.

―Eso lo he deducido por mí mismo, Arthur. ¿Qué más puedes decirme?

―Prácticamente es la confirmación de años de investigaciones, rumores, teorías… Durante siglos los muggles se han hecho una gran pregunta, ¿hay vida ahí fuera? Esa nave de ahí lo confirma.

―¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones? ―aquello era, quizás, lo que más preocupaba a Kingsley.

Arthur se encogió de hombres.

―Quién sabe… Pueden venir en son de paz o…

―¿O…? ―preguntó Harry, esperando que Arthur no dijese lo que temía. En más de un videojuego de Dudley, aquellos extraterrestres ficticios se dedicaban a actividades bastante hostiles.

―O simplemente quieran nuestros recursos, necesiten mano de obra. O tal vez nos consideren una amenaza y… quieran exterminarnos.

Los cuatro hombres permanecieron callados. De repente, un hombre ataviado con un traje apareció ante ellos. Era Percy Weasley.

―Señor Ministro, han llegado noticias de ministerios de magia del continente. También nos llegan comunicados de América, Asia, Oceanía, África… De todo el mundo.

―¿Y qué es lo que dicen, Percy? ―quiso saber Kingsley.

―Que otras naves han aparecido sobre las grandes ciudades y permanecen sobre ellas.

Kingsley miró a Arthur.

―Bueno… No debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Kingsley se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su despacho, seguido por todos los hombres.

―Debemos estar preparados, no obstante. Harry, moviliza a tus aurores, yo hablaré con el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, para que haga lo mismo. Percy, ven conmigo.

Los dos aurores se quedaron solos, pues el señor Weasley alegó tener que volver a su departamento, por si le necesitaban.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―quiso saber Ron.

Harry tomó aire.

―Voy a dar la orden de movilización, que todos los aurores se preparen ante cualquier imprevisto y sepan actuar a tiempo. Si conozco a Kingsley como le conozco, lo que hará ahora será contactar con el Primer Ministro muggle para ver qué hacer ahora. Y luego… luego iré con mi familia.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al Cuartel.

Horas después, se aparecía frente a su casa en el Valle de Godric. Tras entrar en la casa, llamó.

―¿Ginny?

Su mujer apareció entonces. Venía del salón. Detrás de ella venían corriendo sus hijos, los tres, aunque se suponía que James y Albus estaban en Hogwarts.

―Les han dejado volver a casa. Creen que estarán más seguros con sus familias. Harry, ¿qué está pasando? Están dando noticias acerca de esas cosas gigantescas apareciendo por todas partes. Se quedan en las ciudades y…

―Son naves espaciales, Ginny. Extraterrestres. Vienen del espacio.

Su mujer no podía entender nada, aunque sus hijos se miraron alucinados. Ellos estaban más acostumbrados al mundo muggle y conocían más cosas que su madre. Se debía a la fuerte influencia de su abuelo, de sus primos con un origen muggle reciente y a que Harry se había aprovisionado de objetos muggles como una televisión o un ordenador portátil. Sus hijos pronto se adaptaron a esa nueva tecnología.

―¿Naves espaciales? ¡Cómo mola! ―exclamó Albus.

Harry miró a su hijo mediano. Pobre, si al menos supiese la verdad… Aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera Harry conocía toda la verdad. Esas naves… Desconocía sus intenciones.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? ―preguntó su mujer. A pesar de no entender qué estaba pasando, o qué eran esas naves, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

―He movilizado a los aurores, así que permaneceré aquí. Ron está con Hermione y sus hijos, en su casa. Pero si Kingsley nos necesita, tendremos que presentarnos en el Ministerio. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ginny asintió, nerviosa. A pesar de que no le hacía gracia que su marido se marchase en cualquier momento, sabía que era su trabajo y tenía que respetarlo.

―Papá, tengo miedo ―soltó Lily.

La pequeña y dulce Lily. Harry entendía que tuviese miedo. Ella ni siquiera comprendía qué estaba pasando. La tomó en brazos.

―Vamos a quedarnos ahora todos aquí, ¿vale? Porque si no te has dado cuenta, papá no está en el trabajo. James y Albus no están en la escuela. Vamos a quedarnos todos en casa, cariño.

Lily asintió. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Harry pasó a Lily a su mujer y sacó su varita, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta, aunque dudaba mucho de que un extraterrestre llamase a la puerta.

―Abre la puerta de una vez, somos nosotros ―era Ron quien hablaba desde el otro lado.

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Abrió la puerta y miró. Allí estaba Ron, con su hijo Hugo en los brazos. El niño estaba muerto de miedo, como Lily. Detrás de ellos estaba Hermione, con el semblante serio y preocupado. Ella era, quizás, quien mejor podía comprender la situación. Tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de su hija Rose.

―Adelante.

―Perdonad que os molestemos, pero Hermione insistió en que fuésemos con vosotros. Cree que Londres no es seguro ahora, que mejor es estar en una población pequeña. Bill se ha quedado en Shell Cottage ―comentó rápidamente, al ver la cara de Harry ―, con Fleur y los chicos. Mis padres están en la Madriguera. George y Percy, y sus familias, han ido con ellos. Si las cosas se complican, esperemos que no, iremos todos a casa de mis padres.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No preguntó por Charlie, porque estaba en Rumanía, pero esperaba al menos que la reserva de dragones estuviese protegida y alejada de cualquier ciudad importante.

Así pues, las dos familias se alojarían en el Valle de Godric hasta que pudiesen ver qué camino tomaban las cosas.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, sin que hubiese novedad, mientras cientos de naves se encontraban posicionadas sobre las grandes ciudades del planeta, a la espera. A los Potter-Weasley no les quedó otro remedio que intentar pasar el tiempo como si de un día normal se tratase, aunque los mayores, especialmente ellos, tenían un ojo puesto en la televisión.

―Será mejor que saque unas mantas para los niños. Empieza a hacer frío. Y luego iré a preparar algo de cenar.

Ginny intentaba que todo fuese lo más normal posible, aunque aquello era algo imposible, dada la situación que se estaba desarrollando fuera. Hermione, que estaba ayudando a su cuñada en lo que podía, no puso pegas.

―¡Papá, papá! ―se oyó que llamaba James desde el salón.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―quiso saber Harry al llegar, pero James no contestó, pues señalaba a un lince plateado, rodeado por una neblina ―. Kingsley.

―Harry, reúnete con nosotros en el Ministerio. Las autoridades muggles creen que la nave de Londres va a hacer algo… ―la voz de Kingsley parecía lejana y distante ―. Todas las naves están…

Pero qué iba a ser lo siguiente, Harry no lo supo, pues el lince se evaporó.

―¿A dónde ha ido? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Oh, Merlín bendito… ―se oyó que murmuraba Ginny.

Todos miraron a la pantalla de televisión, donde Ginny ya estaba mirando. Lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue un gran caos. La nave disparaba rayos contra el suelo de Londres, provocando que este se levantase, arrasando con todo a su paso. Una gran onda expansiva a la que nada podía escapar. Se podía oír a la reportera en directo gritando angustiada mientras los edificios de la ciudad se desmoronaban como castillos de naipes. El Big Ben era reducido a escombros, así como otros edificios y estructuras, como el London Eye. Todo, todo era arrasado hasta el último cimiento. Finalmente, una gran humareda se elevó por todas partes, cubriéndolo todo, hasta la imagen en sí, hasta que esta desapareció para volver a los estudios de grabación. Las caras de los presentadores eran de total consternación.

―¿Casie? ¿Casie, nos oyes? ―alcanzaba a preguntar la presentadora.

Pero Casie, la reportera en directo, no respondía.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Ron, atónito.

La pantalla dio paso a imágenes de otras ciudades, de grandes ciudades a lo largo y ancho del planeta: Nueva York, Los Angeles, Moscú, París, Roma, Madrid… Todas, absolutamente todas estaban sufriendo el mismo aciago destino que Londres. Todas estaban siendo arrasadas.

Harry casi ni podía imaginar la cantidad de vidas humanas que se debían estar perdiendo en ese momento. Recordó las palabras de Arthur. No venían en son de paz, ni a por nuestros recursos, tal vez no a corto plazo. Venían a exterminarnos y habían dado el primer golpe.

―Harry… ―se oyó que decía Hermione.

El aludido trató de pensar. ¿Qué hacer ahora? La mayor parte de los aurores estaba en el Ministerio, y por la fuerza e impacto de esos disparos, todo lo que hubiese por debajo también debía haber sido destruido. Kingsley… Kingsley estaba allí.

No podían hacer nada.

En la televisión se podían ver imágenes de Londres destruido, todo un revoltijo de escombros, costando distinguir donde estaban los restos de los edificios que antes se alzaban.

―Ginny, Hermione, llevad a los niños a la Madriguera y recoged a todos. Avisad a Bill, pues quiero que vayáis todos a Hogwarts. Sus hechizos protectores bastarán para guardaros del exterior. Ron, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

No había lugar a reproches. Las dos mujeres tomaron a sus hijos y se desaparecieron. No creían que la Red Flu siguiese operativa.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―quiso saber Ron.

―A Londres, o a lo que queda. Intentemos llegar al Ministerio. Quizás… Quizás tenga hechizos protectores que hayan impedido su derrumbe.

O quizás no. Harry, desde luego, no tenía ni idea de si el Ministerio de Magia disponía de hechizos protectores como era el caso de Hogwarts. Desde luego, no pareció tenerlos cuando Voldemort atacó durante la Segunda Guerra, ¿por qué ahora? Aunque albergaba la esperanza de que Kingsley hubiese protegido el Ministerio a tiempo. Pero si lo había hecho… ¿Por qué su patronus había desaparecido antes?

Al rato, se aparecieron en Londres, el cual era una auténtica ruina. Había incendios por todas partes, se podían oír gritos desesperados que rasgaban la noche. Y por encima, iluminada por los múltiples fuegos, la nave espacial, quieta nuevamente.

―¿Crees que atacará otra vez? ―preguntó Ron mientras seguía mirando el enorme monstruo suspendido en el aire.

―Todo está destruido, no creo que tengan interés en volver a hacerlo. Venga, el Ministerio está cerca.

Pero los temores de Harry se vieron pronto confirmados. Donde se suponía que estaba el Ministerio, había un enorme boquete sepultado por toneladas de escombros, vigas y cristales. No creía que algo hubiese quedado en pie ahí abajo.

Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo, angustiado.

―Había personajes allí abajo. Buenas personas… Merlín, ¿y San Mungo? ¿El Callejón Diagon? ¿También habrán quedado destruidos?

―El Callejón Diagon… ―comentó Harry, de repente.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Y si alguien ha sobrevivido allí? En fin, Gringotts es una enorme caverna, con kilómetros y kilómetros de profundidad. Posiblemente los duendes la protegiesen mágicamente y… ayudasen a la gente que estuviese allí a protegerse.

―¿Podría ser posible? ―quiso saber Ron.

―No perdemos nada por intentarlo. Al menos, podríamos ver si hay alguien con vida.

Se alejaron de los restos sepultados del Ministerio. Sin embargo, se detuvieron, pues la nave había encendido una gran cantidad de luces, iluminando amplias zonas. Se pudieron oír gritos incluso.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Harry.

Pero Ron aguzaba el oído.

―¿No oyes eso?

―¿El qué? ―Harry no oía nada.

―Parece el ruido de… máquinas. Se acercan…

Miraron nuevamente arriba. De compuertas que se acababan de abrir por toda la nave, cientos, no, miles y miles de pequeñas naves salían. Un auténtico enjambre que caía sobre la ciudad.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Harry mientras sacaba su varita. Así lo hizo también Ron y se posicionaron espalda contra espalda, como si se tratase de un simple ejercicio de trabajo en equipo.

Aquellas pequeñas naves se habían dispersado por toda la ciudad, disparando rayos contra las ruinas, matando a los supervivientes… Harry y Ron conjuraban hechizos que las derribaban, pero seguían apareciendo más y más, y algunas hasta les disparaban. Suerte que habían podido conjurar hechizos protectores. Al instante, vieron decenas de cazas muggles sobrevolando la ciudad, enzarzándose en una batalla contra las naves alienígenas.

―¡No podemos seguir aquí por mucho tiempo más, Harry! ¡Tenemos que ir al callejón!

Harry provocó una gran columna de humo que los rodeó como si de una serpiente se tratase. Corrieron por entre escombros mientras el fuego les protegía. Las naves les disparaban, aunque algunas escaneaban la gran bola de fuego que corría por entre las ruinas. Finalmente, y sin que casi tuviesen tiempo de reaccionar, sintieron que caían al vacío. El fuego se había disipado, permitiéndoles ver que habían llegado a Gringotts, que se había derrumbado, dejando al aire la parte baja de la gran caverna.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del suelo, utilizaron hechizos para ralentizar la caída, hasta aterrizar suavemente. Una vez en pie, encendieron sus varitas. Miraron arriba, donde la noche estrellada sólo se veía interrumpida por grandes humaredas, naves que pasaban volando y luces de explosiones.

Miraron entonces a su alrededor. Había vestigios de derrumbe, grandes rocas desprendidas y restos de las tiendas del callejón.

―¿Oyes algo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Ni un alma ―contestó Ron.

Caminaron por la caverna, al menos por los sitios accesibles, aunque era tarea difícil. Tras comprobar buena parte, determinaron que no había nadie.

―No quiere decir necesariamente que estuviesen aquí. Quizás hicieron como nosotros, se fueron con sus familias.

―Había gente viviendo aquí, Ron. Gente que trabajaba aquí.

Se sentía casi egoísta, pues no sólo habían muerto magos y brujas, también millones de personas. No sólo en Londres, sino en todo el ancho mundo. En apenas unos segundos, decenas de millones de vidas se habían apagado.

―Harry…

Miraron arriba. Varias de las pequeñas naves descendían, con amplios focos iluminando la caverna.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí, Ron.

―¡Accio escobas! ―gritó Ron.

Casi al instante, dos escobas aparecieron volando, posiblemente provenientes de la tienda de artículos de vuelo. Montaron y alzaron el vuelo. Mientras volaban, ejecutaban hechizos y esquivaban las naves, quienes claramente les buscaban a ellos.

Salieron por fin de la caverna, con lo cual tenían más posibilidades de escapar. Sin embargo, todo el enjambre en sí parecía dispuesto a capturarles, pues apenan disparaban.

―¡Tenemos que desaparecernos, Ron!

―¡Ahora!

Ron se desapareció en la Madriguera, pero Harry no hizo lo mismo. Tras aterrizar, bajó hasta el suelo.

―¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?!

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de los habitantes de la Madriguera.

―¡Ron! ―era Hermione quien llamaba ― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Harry?

Ron miraba a su mujer y después a su hermana.

―Iba… Iba detrás de mí. Nos perseguían… Yo…

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de determinar qué había pasado. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón. Su padre le había traído una taza de té. Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas cerca de él, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado.

―¿Qué recuerdas? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Estábamos huyendo en escobas. Esas naves nos perseguían y… Íbamos a desaparecernos, pero… al parecer, sólo yo lo hice.

―¿Le habrán secuestrado? ―sugirió Ginny.

―Es una posibilidad ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Dónde están los niños? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Todos están durmiendo ―le tranquilizó Ginny.

Bien. Lo último que quería ahora era decirle a sus sobrinos que su padre había desaparecido, posiblemente secuestrado o, Merlín no lo quisiese, muerto.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Ginny con voz temblorosa.

Fue Hermione quien habló.

―Tengo una idea. Ron, vamos a casa de Harry y Ginny. La nuestra muy posiblemente esté destruida. Ginny ―Hermione detuvo a su cuñada ―. Quédate aquí, con los niños. Harry está desaparecido. No quiero ni pensar en el hecho de que pueda estar muerto, pero si es así y algo te pasa a ti también… Los niños no pueden quedarse solos. No pueden vivir lo que vivió Harry toda su vida.

Ginny reprimió unas lágrimas y asintió. Abrazó a Hermione.

―¿Qué tienes pensado? ―preguntó Ron.

―Pongámonos en marcha.

Salieron de la Madriguera y se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric, en la casa de Harry y Ginny. El pueblo era una auténtica tumba. Sus habitantes debían haberse encerrada a cal y canto en sus casas o en la iglesia, rezando porque todo saliese bien.

Entraron en la casa. Hermione fue directa hasta el televisor y lo encendió. En la pantalla apareció una imagen con una señal.

―No esperarás que haya alguna noticia, ¿verdad? ―comentó Ron, escéptico.

―Espera, nunca se sabe…

Se podía oír un mensaje de aviso, con indicaciones para los ciudadanos acerca de qué hacer. Todos los canales decían lo mismo, hasta que uno de ellos mostraba una imagen en diferido de Londres destruido. Se oía la voz de una mujer.

―_Seguimos intentando ofrecerles noticias acerca de lo que está ocurriendo. Hace unas horas, como pueden ver en pantalla, ocurrió algo insólito, más insólito aún que lo que ya está pasando. Dos hombres montados en lo que parecen ser escoban han sobrevolado las ruinas, perseguidos por esas naves. Como lo oyen, eran dos hombre volando en escoba, sorteando los ataques dirigidos por esos seres._

―Nos vieron… ―soltó Ron.

―Ese es ahora el menor de nuestros problemas. Mira.

Una de las naves disparó contra la escoba de Harry, derribándole, justo en el momento en que Ron se desaparecía. Tras eso, las cámaras captaron como una de las naves secuestraba a Harry, llevándolo a la nave mayor que permanecía suspendida sobre las ruinas de la ciudad.

―Así que le han raptado ―terminó de decir Ron.

―Hay una posibilidad de que no haya muerto.

―Parecía como si… quisiesen cogernos. Creo que se percataron de nuestra magia. A lo mejor quieren…

―¿Estudiaros? ―propuso Hermione ―. Es posible. No se han registrado casos de abducciones en la población. Quizás no estaban interesados en estudiar a los humanos, pero el conoceros a vosotros parece que ha cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos. Quizás vean un beneficio en estudiar a los magos.

―Pero eso quiere decir que todos estaremos en peligro.

―Sí. Todos. Porque no dudo de que hallarán alguna forma de detectarnos.

―¿Entonces, qué hacemos? ¿Huir?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―No hay a dónde huir. No a largo plazo. Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar a Harry. Luego trataremos de hallar la forma de… de parar esto.

―¿Habrá alguna forma?

Hermione se acercó a Ron y sólo supo abrazarle con fuerza, haciendo él lo mismo.

―No lo sé… Pero tenemos que intentarlo.

* * *

Al rato, se guarecían entre unos escombros de la ciudad. Las naves iban y venían, pero ya no se veían cazas o helicópteros muggles. Todos habían sido derribados hacía tiempo, en un loco y desesperado intento por diezmar las fuerzas alienígenas y que, como era de esperar, no había salido bien. Ron pensó por un momento si este no era el auténtico final, si con las fuerzas de los muggles diezmadas ya no había nada que hacer. Pero también pensó que aún quedaban los magos en el mundo. No debían dar nada por perdido. Aún no.

―Nos aplicaremos hechizos desilusionadores y volaremos hasta la nave. No creo que la parte por donde entró Harry sea accesible, pero seguro que hay cantidad de pequeñas aperturas por las que podríamos entrar. Un conducto de ventilación o algo por el estilo. ¿Listo? ―quiso saber Hermione.

Ron asintió y se aplicaron los hechizos. Volaron hasta la nave nodriza, mientras la mayor parte del enjambre de pequeñas naves volaba a su alrededor, en perfecta sincronía. Como Hermione esperaba, encontraron una pequeña apertura. Aterrizaron y guardaron mágicamente sus escobas, por su volvían a necesitarlas. Siguieron con los hechizos aplicados.

―Este sitio es un como un enorme laberinto, Hermione, ¿cómo encontraremos a Harry?

Hermione mantuvo la varita en alto y pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles para Ron. De pronto, el objeto pareció tomar vida propia, pues parecía indicar una dirección.

―Es un hechizo de búsqueda. Nos indica dónde está Harry. Por suerte cogí esto de casa de Harry antes de irnos ―sacó la pequeña snitch dorada que Harry atrapó en su primer partido de quidditch ―. El hechizo sólo funciona si se tiene un objeto de la persona que queremos buscar.

―Brillante ―alcanzó a decir Ron.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una gran sala que parecía una zona de detención. Consiguieron llegar hasta Harry, aunque les parecía sospechoso no haberse topado con nadie.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo habéis llegado? ―Harry no daba crédito.

―Ahora no hay tiempo, colega, vamos a sacarte de aquí.

―Esperad, esperad… No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? ―Hermione no entendía nada.

De repente, lo tenía todo claro. Era como si la respuesta estuviese ante sí mismo.

―Es como… como en los videojuegos de Dudley a los que jugaba a escondidas. Siempre tenía que entrar en la nave y destruir su fuente de energía, de modo que esta era destruida y yo ganaba la partida.

―Harry… Esto no es un videojuego ―soltó Ron.

―No, no lo es, pero es increíble cómo un videojuego puede tener la respuesta. En alguna parte de esta nave hay una fuente de energía que la hace funcionar. Si la destruimos, la nave caerá.

―Está bien, supongamos por un momento que tienes razón. ¿Dónde está esa fuente de energía? ―preguntó Hermione, escéptica.

―No tengo ni idea, Hermione… Pero vamos a buscarla.

Salieron de la zona de detención y recorrieron la nave. Pronto tuvieron que deshacerse de sus huéspedes alienígenas, que ya les habían descubierto. Al rato, llegaron a una gran sala circular. Era enorme y, en el centro, había lo que parecían dos pirámides, cada punta mirando a la otra, y en el centro, un haz de luz azul.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Ron.

―Creo… Creo que es lo que estábamos buscando ―comentó Harry.

Caminaron por las pasarelas que rodeaban la fuente.

―¿Cómo hacemos para destruirla? ―quiso saber Hermione.

Harry sacó su varita y sonrió.

―Como mejor sabemos hacerlo.

Comenzó a ejecutar hechizos explosivos por toda la sala. Ron y Hermione pronto le imitaron, de modo que la fuente comenzaba a apagarse mientras fuertes explosiones llenaban la sala de humo y fuego. Tan pronto como una gran explosión hizo temblar toda la nave, los tres se desaparecieron.

Al instante, aparecieron entre las ruinas de Londres. Miraron al cielo, donde enormes explosiones iluminaban la noche. La gran nave descendía lentamente mientras ardía en llamas y pequeños incendios salían de su casco. El enorme enjambre, que hasta entonces había estado perfectamente coordinado, parecía ahora confuso y desorientado, cayendo cientos de ellas al suelo o estrellándose contra la nave, hasta que esta misma se estrelló con un atronador estruendo sobre la superficie, produciendo una gigantesca explosión que iluminó la ruinosa ciudad en kilómetros a la redonda.

Los tres se miraron un momento. En el horizonte, la primera luz de un nuevo día apareció.

―¿Se ha acabado? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Por ahora… ―contestó Harry ―. Pero todavía hay cientos de esas naves por todo el planeta. Y están matando a todo el mundo. Nos están matando. Creo… Creo que esto es una guerra. Que la guerra ha empezado.

Se tomaron lentamente de las manos mientras observaban los restos ardientes de la nave. Ya no quedaba ninguna en el cielo, pero como había dicho Harry, aún había cientos, miles en todas partes. Y ahora eran ellos, los magos, quienes debían detenerlas. Porque la guerra, efectivamente, había empezado.


End file.
